Sporting good accessories such as rear mounted bicycle racks are known. Generally, such bicycle racks are placed at the rear of a vehicle, for, example by attachment to a trunk or hitch mount. Bicycle racks are generally comprised of a rigid frame with one or more an extension arms projecting in a rearward direction which are capable of carrying one or more bicycles. Various types of bicycle frame are readily attachable and removable from the bicycle rack to promote ease of use for sporting enthusiasts.
The bicycle rack extension arms often include bicycle cradles which are integrated or inserted onto the arms. The cradles are typically positioned for receiving the tube of a bicycle. The cradles often comprise a pliable material to protect the bicycle from dents and scratches and to prevent movement of the bicycle on the rack assembly. Furthermore, straps are often employed and attached to the cradles, which also serves to prevent movement of the bicycle on the rack assembly. Typically, the straps are secured via latches and then wrapped over a tube of the bicycle. This prevents the bicycles from falling off the rack when the vehicle is in motion.
A difficulty arises, however, with the attachment of a strap to the cradle. Latches are provided on the bicycle carrier for enabling attachment of the strap to the cradle. However, when the straps are attached to the latches to secure a bicycle in a cradle, they are typically oriented parallel with a longitudinal axis of the cradle and the rack extension arms. As a result, because a portion of the straps typically extends beyond the latch, when straps are fastened to the latch, the ends of the strap protrudes downward against the rack extension arm. Accordingly, the ends of the strap typically abut and/or are obstructed by the rack extension arm. Such obstruction can make it difficult to fasten and remove the strap from the latch assembly.